Mirror Peanut Otter bullies Mitama during Titanic/Clobbered by Indiana Jones and his friends
Summary: At the Regal Cinemas, the monsters are watching Titanic and they're enjoying it. However, Mirror Peanut Otter was not happy about watching Titanic. When the scene reaches Jack's death, Mitama became devastated which caused Mirror Peanut Otter to be happy as he made fun of her by calling her a crybaby and breaking the film projector. Therefore, Mirror Peanut Otter got grounded by Lucina and her friends and Indiana Jones and his friends clobber him for that. Meanwhile, Dwyer comforts Mitama by lotionizing her feet with lotion, trimming her nails with nail clippers, filing down her nails with nail filers, sticking cotton balls between her toes, painting her nails with nail polish, putting an anklet around her right ankle, placing a temporary bird tattoo on her right instep and a toe ring on her right ring toe, tickling her feet with a feather and massaging her feet, toes and legs. Transcript: Part 1: Mirror Peanut Otter calls Mitama a crybaby during Jack's death *(July 10, 2018, 6:30 P.M.. It is a very peaceful evening. The Fates Children are watching Titanic. However, Mirror Peanut Otter is not behaving at all.) *(A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Titanic, Jack's death) *(A harpy named Mitama started sobbing and her starry eyes began sparkling with tears as she began crying and it made Mirror Peanut Otter very happy) *Mirror Peanut Otter: Ha! (X20) Mitama you stupid harpy, due to being sad over Jack's death, you're such a crybaby harpy! You are a crybaby harpy! (X10) *Peanut Otter began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Mitama in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. *Mirror Peanut Otter: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a dragon. Scared of fire you are, whimping like a dragon. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're very dumb! *Mirror Peanut Otter and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Mirror Peanut Otter: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Mirror Peanut Otter and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby harpy!! *starts crying and sobbing as her tears flood the entire theater and Mirror Peanut Otter laughs at her as he breaks the film projector with an axe stopping the Titanic movie for good *to: The Mavericks outside the theater *Flame Mammoth: Great, just great. *Bubble Crab: Our chance of seeing Smallfoot slipped right out of our hands! *to: Female Kana in the black background surrounded by flames *Female Kana (Does a Godzilla roar) (Changes to Scary Voice) MIRROR PEANUT OTTER! (X36) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Part 2: Mirror Peanut Otter gets clobbered by Indiana Jones and his friends * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Indiana Jones: *Staipo: *Sallah: *Marion: *Willie: *Short Round: *Elsa: *Henry Jones: *Brody: Category:Mirror Peanut Otter's grounded days Category:X Bullies Somebody During Some Films Category:Grounded Stories by Elephant012 Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Monster tickling videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:X calls a monster a crybaby during films